Ketika Hujan Menjadi Gerimis
by Cold City Girl
Summary: Ketika hujan turun Kris bertemu gadis berpayung merah muda dengan mata panda yang imut dan menggemaskan. Dan itulah pertama kalinya ia mengagumi gadis lain selain sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya. KrisTao/Don't Like Don't Read/Review please.


Cast: Kris/Wu Yi Fan (EXO), Huang Zi Tao (EXO), Chen Si (SNH48), etc.

Disclaimer: Semua cast yang ada disini adalah milik Tuhan YME, Keluarga, agensi, dan Fans mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai cast di fanfic saya.

Note: Pair FF ini mengarah ke KrisTao. Tapi di chapter ini hanya Kris dan sahabatnya yang lebih banyak muncul. Jadi bagi kalian yang menunggu moment KrisTao disini harap bersabar . Dan FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa scene dalam novel karya kak Windry Ramadhina berjudul LONDON.

Tidak suka jangan baca! Yang sudah baca kasih review ya. Biar saya tahu dimana tanggapan kalian. Oke, selamat membaca.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin sedang ramai saat itu. Suara-suara, baik teriakan maupun tawa, terdengar memenuhi seisi tempat yang menjadi sasaran para pelajar di saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Tempat yang menjadi surga bagi mereka yang telah tersiksa berjam-jam lamanya di dalam kelas dan mendengarkan ocehan guru yang lebih memilih masuk telinga kanan dan keluar melalui telinga kiri.

Terlihat pemuda berambut pirang keemasan nampak mencolok diantara para pelajar lainnya. Namanya Wu Yi Fan. Biasa dipanggil Kris. Saat ini ia tengah mengaduk-aduk _orange juice_ yang ia pesan tadi. Sesekali ia menghela napas bosan.

"WU FAN!"

Seorang gadis manis berambut hitam panjang mengambil tempat di kursi seberang pemuda itu dan meletakkan _milkshake strawberry_ miliknya di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Bisa tidak sih, datangnya yang wajar sedikit? Nggak usah pakai teriak segala." Hardik Kris.

Gadis itu tersenyum malu.

"Maaf deh." Balasnya pelan. "Oh, ya, _sorry_ aku telat. Tadi ada sedikit masalah di klub."

"Oh."

Chen Si, nama gadis itu, cemberut. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa dirinya bisa begitu akrab dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Wajahnya memang tampan. Tapi sifatnya begitu dingin. Kedua alisnya selalu terlihat menekuk. Seperti _angry bird_ saja. _Pantas dia jomblo sampai sekarang_, batinnya. Ia pikir Wu Fan akan sulit mendapatkan kekasih. Memang banyak gadis yang tergila-gila oleh pesona pemuda blasteran Cina-Kanada ini. Tetapi jika harus terus berhadapan dengan wajah _angry bird_ begitu setiap harinya, gadis manapun pastinya akan kabur.

"Pasti sedang memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak." Kata Kris.

Chen Si berdecak, "sok tahu kamu!"

Kris tertawa. Sahabatnya ini sungguh lucu. Dia pikir sudah berapa lama mereka saling mengenal. Kris dengan mudah tahu gerak-gerik khas gadis itu. Termasuk ketika ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Lama ia perhatikan sosok Chen Si. Wajahnya manis dan khas orang cina kebanyakan. Matanya tidak begitu sipit. Dihiasi sepasang bola mata indah beriris cokelat. Rambut hitam sebahunya dikuncir kuda hari ini. Bibir merah mudanya menyesap pelan sedotan minuman kesukaannya. Memberi kesan lucu di mata Kris. Sosok Chen Si tidak pernah membuatnya bosan untuk terus memandang. Betapa beruntungnya ia. Bisa mengagumi sosok ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah itu dengan jarak sedekat ini. Ia merasa beruntung bertemu dan mengenal Chen Si. Sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

"Sampai mana hubunganmu dengan Chen Si?"

Kris menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. Dahinya berkerut.

"Maksudmu?"

"_Well_, apa kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Kris menghela napas lelah.

"Aku perlu waktu, Shi Yuan."

Pemuda bernama Shi Yuan itu mendesis kesal. "mau sampai kapan?"

"Entahlah."

"Kris, jangan buang-buang waktu! Dua bulan lagi kita akan ujian kelulusan. Dan Chen Si akan kuliah di Amsterdam. Kau ingin memendamnya berapa lama lagi?"

Kris membisu. Sepuluh tahun memendam rasa pada Chen Si membuat ia tersiksa. Bagaimanapun, gadis itu adalah sahabatnya. Meski begitu, ia ingin memiliki gadis itu. Memilikinya sebagai kekasih hatinya. Namun Kris takut jika egonya membuat hubungan mereka berantakan.

"Aku pastikan, sebelum dia bertolak ke Amsterdam, Chen Si tahu akan perasaanku."

"Besok sore mau nonton nggak?" Tanya Kris.

Kris dan Chen Si berjalan beriringan. Jemari keduanya saling bertaut. Chen Si memang lebih suka berjalan kaki dibanding naik bus atau mobil. Dan semenjak mengenal Chen Si, kebiasaan gadis itu menular pada Kris.

"Boleh. Nonton apa?"

"Ya, kita lihat saja nanti."

Chen Si mengangguk. "kutunggu jam enam sore."

Di Sabtu sorenya Kris telah berdiri di depan pagar rumah Chen Si. Padahal waktu baru saja menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Tiga puluh menit lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

Dengan segera Kris mengambil _handphone_ di saku celananya dan menghubungi Chen Si.

"Aku sudah di depan rumahmu."

'Apa? Oh, tunggu sebentar.'

Tak lama kemudian Chen Si telah berada di hadapannya dan membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam.

"Duduklah dulu." Perintah gadis itu. "Kau ini kebiasaan. Selalu saja datang terlalu awal dari yang aku minta."

Kris terkekeh. "Lebih baik terlalu cepat daripada aku terlambat."

Chen Si mendengus. "Banyak alasan. Bilang saja kamu kangen sama aku." Gadis itu terkikik geli.

_Kalau memang kenyataannya begitu, bagaimana? _Kris membatin.

"Padahal aku belum bersiap sama sekali." keluhnya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bersiap. Akan kutunggu disini." Sahut Kris.

Chen Si mengangguk dan berlalu. Kris menghela napasnya pelan. Rencananya ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Chen Si malam ini. Apapun hasilnya nanti ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin gadis itu tahu apa yang dipendamnya selama ini.

Akan sangat membahagiakan jika Chen Si memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya.

Kris tersenyum. Namun tak lama memudar.

Jika kenyataannya tidak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan ia tidak peduli. Ia meyakinkan dirinya. Semua akan baik-baik saja setelahnya. Mereka akan melupakan semua yang telah si pemuda ucapkan nantinya dan kembali seperti sedia kala.

Ya. Semoga.

"Aku tidak begitu suka dengan film tadi. Membosankan." Keluh Chen Si.

Kris hanya menatap gadis di hadapannya datar.

"Setahuku hampir semua film yang selama ini kita lihat tidak pernah membuatmu terkesan." Sahut Kris.

Gadis itu cemberut.

"Kita cari makan sekarang?" Tanya Kris yang diiyakan oleh Chen Si.

.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan di salah satu restoran yang menyajikan makanan tradisional cina. Meskipun tidak mewah tetapi tempatnya sangat nyaman.

Kris memperhatikan gadis di depannya. Sedang yang diperhatikan nampaknya tidak sadar. Hal itu terlihat karena gadis itu masih asyik dengan makanan yang ia pesan tadi.

"Chen Si," panggil Kris lirih.

"…"

Dahi Kris mengerut. Apa suaranya tidak terdengar?

"Chen Si," ulangnya dengan sedikit keras.

Tapi gadis itu tak menanggapinya.

"Chen Si!"

Gadis itu tersentak. "Kenapa kau berteriak padaku?" tanyanya sengit.

Kris berdecak. "Aku memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau sepertinya lebih asyik menikmati makananmu."

Chen Si meringis.

"Maaf. Habis sudah lama kau tidak mengajakku makan disini. Jadi aku sedikit rindu dengan makanan yang dijual di tempat ini." Belanya.

"Ya ya ya. Terserahmu saja."

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" Chen Si bertanya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Soal?"

_Oke, Kris. Ini saat yang tepat._

"A-aku… Aku ci-"

"Chen Si! Hey! Ternyata benar dirimu."

Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Ada rona yang berbeda ketika Chen Si mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya tadi. Dan hal itu membuat Kris tidak senang.

"Senior Zhang!"

.

Ini melenceng dari rencana awalnya. Kedatangan senior mereka di sekolah membuat semua yang Kris susun sedemikian rupa jadi berantakan.

Dan disinilah ia saat ini. Setelah makan malam tadi, si Senior Zhang itu mengajak mereka-sebenarnya hanya mengajak Chen Si-menuju galeri lukis yang baru saja buka tak jauh dari restoran tadi.

Keduanya nampak asyik membicarakan lukisan-lukisan yang bagi Kris sendiri tidak begitu menarik. Ia tak mengerti apa saja yang dibicarakan oleh kedua anggota klub seni lukis itu.

Saat itu juga ia sadar. Sikap Chen Si begitu berbeda seperti ketika ia bersamanya. Seperti gadis yang-

Ah tidak! Dia tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Ini pasti karena ia cemburu.

Namun Kris tidak bisa tenang begitu saja. Semakin diperhatikan, ia semakin sadar.

Di sini bukan tempatnya.

Kris berdiri di depan galeri itu. Semakin lama berada didalamnya membuat pikirannya buntu. Saat itu juga ia memutuskan untuk keluar.

Wajahnya menengadah. Langit menjadi begitu gelap padahal sebelumnya hari masih cerah.

"Ah, hujan!" seseorang bergumam.

Benar saja, sedikit demi sedikit butiran-butiran air itu menitik. Dan di sebelah Kris terlihat seorang gadis tengah menengadahkan telapak tangan kirinya. Menampung tetesan air hujan di telapaknya yang mungil. Tangan satunya memegang gagang payung merah jambu yang melindunginya dari tetesan hujan yang kian menderas.

Lama Kris mengamati gadis di sebelahnya dalam diam. Di mulai dari surai hitam sepunggung yang dibiarkan tergerai, mata layaknya panda yang menggemaskan dan begitu ekspresif, hingga bibir _pink_ yang lucu seperti kucing.

Selama ini ia selalu merasa bahwa hanya Chen Si yang paling cantik di matanya setelah sang ibu. Tapi gadis ini berbeda.

Dia begitu indah.

TBC

Semoga memuaskan ditunggu reviewnya. Terima kasih!


End file.
